Anti-shield
Anti-shield is the ability to penetrate any form of defensive ability, such as a shield or forcefield. Characters *Kayleigh Calwin has this ability naturally. *Matt Parkman will manifest this ability naturally in World 8. *Callum Herriford will also have this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Kayleigh in World 2. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Kayleigh. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Kayleigh too. Limits 'Kayleigh Calwin' This ability enables Kayleigh to penetrate any form of defensive ability without any strain. However, it will have no effect upon an immunity, since the immunity would be effective before this ability is activated. Usually she doesn't even know when she penetrates a defensive ability, as it has no mental or physical effect upon her. The only exception to this is if the penetrated shield was visible, such as a coloured or visible forcefield. In fact, Kayleigh didn't know she possessed the ability until it was identified. When the ability is used, the defensive ability which is penetrated will not stop working, and will still protect from others but will have no effect on Kayleigh. Only she can penetrate the defensive ability, unless she uses physical contact to grant one other person the capability to penetrate the defensive ability also. It is not known whether Kayleigh can gain control over when the ability is used, or if it will always remain partially reflexive. It is also unknown if the ability could penetrate an ability shield, since her use of the ability could be more reflexive than with those who have mimicked the ability. 'Matt Parkman' Once Matt manifests this ability, he will be able to penetrate almost any form of shield or defensive ability with ease, and without even realising he has done so in some cases. This will include mental shields and immunities, as well as physical ones, but not shields which protect against all abilities or all threats. He will at first use the ability reflexively, but will later learn to deactivate the effect in order to leave a shield intact. He will also be able to let others penetrate shields, but will need physical contact to do so. 'Callum Herriford' Callum will be immune to all shields and defensive abilities. He will be able to pass through a forcefield by simply moving through it. His attacks will also pass through forcefields without even slowing. These could be physical attacks such as punches, or projectiles such as bullets or thrown objects. No shield will be able to protect against him, since his ability will be active before the shield is raised, but he will never prove immune to another immunity. He will never enable another to pass through a shield. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have similar abilities to Kayleigh, but is yet to be shown using the ability successfully. He once attempted to use it to bypass an ability shield, but this failed. This could have been due to the ability being less active in his case since it was mimicked, or it could be that the shield was raised too quickly, or it could be that an ability shield is always immune to the ability. Strangely, he did prove capable of mimicking abilities from the shielded individuals, even the person who possessed the shield, but this could be due to him absorbing the abilities before the shield was raised. 'Noah Gray' Noah too would have similar limits to his cousin but is yet to display the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too would have similar limits to Kayleigh. Similar Abilities *Forcefield production is the ability to create forcefields *Forcefield manipulation is the ability to create forcefields and manipulate existing ones *Forcefield penetration is the ability to penetrate forcefields *Shielding is the ability to shield others *Deflection is the ability to deflect abilities and attacks aimed at the user *Ability deflection is the ability to deflect any ability aimed at the user *Deflective telekinesis is the ability to deflect away abilities and objects telekinetically *Ability shield is the ability to shield oneself and others from abilities *Threat redirection is the ability to redirect away threats *Forcefield armour is the ability to activate an armor made of forcefield energy *Obstacle manipulation can be used to get through shields *Anti-immunity is the ability to bypass all immunities *Shield absorption is the ability to absorb away the effects of any defensive abilities Category:Abilities